This invention relates to certain anthranilamides, their N-oxides, agriculturally suitable salts and compositions, and methods of their use for control of invertebrate pests such as arthropods in both agronomic and nonagronomic environments.
The control of invertebrate pests such as arthropods is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Damage by invertebrate pests to growing and stored agronomic crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. The control of invertebrate pests in forestry, greenhouse crops, ornamentals, nursery crops, stored food and fiber products, livestock, household, and public and animal health is also important. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds which are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different modes of action.
NL 9202078 discloses N-acyl anthranilic acid derivatives of Formula i as insecticides
wherein, inter alia,                X is a direct bond;        Y is H or C1-C6 alkyl;        Z is NH2, NH(C1-C3 alkyl) or N(C1-C3 alkyl)2; and        R1 through R9 are independently H, halogen, C1-C6 alkyl, phenyl, hydroxy, C1-C6 alkoxy or C1-C7 acyloxy.        